Steve Baldwin
'''Steve Baldwin '''is an eagle who had been frozen in ice for 70 years, being thawed out in 2018 during the events of Justice Squadron: Comicger. He later becomes Comic Liberty of the team. History Steve Baldwin is actually born on the 4th of July in the 1920s, and wanted to join the army during WWII alongside his best friend, Alexander Katswell, and serve his country. However, he was physically weak, and suffered from asthma, but Alexander was able to pull a few strings, and got him in. During his basic training, Steve met a scientist named Dr. Watson Keswick who offered to make him stronger, faster, and more durable than ever. So, Steve underwent an experiment to become a super soldier for the military, and afterwards, Steve became everything he was hoping for. However, the military took advantage of this, and used him as WWII propaganda as "Lt. Liberty." Even though he liked it, Steve wanted to serve his country by leading the troops into battle against the Nazis, even rescuing Alexander from them. Since then, he led a ragtag group of soldiers called the Growling Wildcats to battle the Nazi organization TYPHON, which became even MORE successful than before. But, on a mission to stop the leader of TYPHON, the Rat Skull, Steve was cut off from his colleagues as the freighter crashed into the Arctic tundra, freezing him in place ever since. He was then thawed out 70 years later, and was surprised at all the changes made since he was frozen. Steve then found the Comicgers at Crystal Comics, and was curious about the changes that were made, but was glad to hear that people still remember his achievements as Lt. Liberty. After discovering their identities as the Comicgers, Steve followed them when they battle Darkanos' monster, Powersite, and bailed them out with his military combat training. He was then taken back to the Comicgers' studio, and he told them his story of when he was from the 1940s, and he was the super soldier Lt. Liberty. After believing him, Stanley Chippendale decided to make him part of the team as Comic Liberty, and Steve decided to retire Lt. Liberty, and take up the mantle of Comic Liberty. Steve then helped the Comicgers out by defeating Powersite with his new Holo-Shield, and he remained with them, even getting a job at the high school as the new security guard. Trivia * He is similar to Sir Vince (Medieval Gold) from Fantasy Squadron Medievalger. As they are both Sixth Rangers from out of time, being in a suspended animation for long periods of time. (Although while Vince is 700 years old, Steve is 70 years old). * He has the same first name as Steve Squirrel (Orange Squirrel) from Woodland Squadron Foresger. ** If the Comicgers and the Foresgers had a crossover special, Comic Liberty would be called "Steve B." while Orange Squirrel would be called "Steve S" to identify to the readers who is who. **On the topic of Foresger, Steve is also the second bald eagle Ranger overall, following Edward Eagle. ***Unlike Edward, who was a representative of the natural side of the bald eagle, Steve represents the bald eagle as the symbol of the United States of America. *Steve is based off of Captain America from Marvel comics, given how he is an America super soldier from World War II, and was frozen for 70 years, awakening in the 21st century. ** Aside from Steve Rogers, Captain America's real name, Steve could also be named after Steve Trevor, Wonder Woman's sidekick from World War II. *Steve's name is not to be confused with actor Stephen Baldwin. Category:Justice Squadron: Comicger Category:Eagles Category:Birds Category:Males Category:Sixth Rangers Category:Extra Series Rangers Category:Red Rangers Category:White Rangers Category:Blue Rangers